


Исключение

by neun_geschichten



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Pwp, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стиву хочется попробовать кое-что новое, и гражданский долг Баки — удовлетворить капитанское любопытство. Он составляет таблицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncharted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893372) by [DisappointMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe). 



> изначально переводилось для команды WTF_Starbucks_Team, но в выкладку не попало, потому что кое-кто тормоз %))))

Несмотря на то что в современном мире существовало множество ужасных вещей, конкретно это десятилетие было не таким уж и плохим в сравнении со всеми остальными. В пятидесятые тоже неплохо жилось, но Баки казалось, что это в большей степени было связано с той рыжей и ее сбивающим с ног правым хуком. Между тем современность подарила миру интернет. Баки обожал интернет — он помогал ему приспособиться наряду с рекламой в метро и по телевизору. Во всяком случае так он говорил Стиву, который до сих пор воспринимал мир вокруг себя, как вселенское предательство. Баки считал иначе. Этот новый мир, невозможно яркий, новый, незнакомый и такой шумный, все равно был намного лучше — что угодно было лучше — чем их прежняя жизнь. Однажды он сказал об этом Стиву, и тот так посмотрел на него, словно отрекся от чего-то очень важного, чтобы вычеркнуть из памяти прошлое Баки. После этого Стив старался жаловаться поменьше.  
  
Это, конечно, не значило, что он вовсе не жаловался.  
  
— Нельзя назвать их просто сэндвичами? — Стив зашел в гостиную, держа в одной руке полную тарелку, а в другой — недоеденный панини.  
Баки посмотрел на него сверху вниз, переведя взгляд с футболки на треники и босые ноги. У Стива до сих пор не высохли волосы после душа, и на левой щеке красовался не успевший зажить порез, из-за которого Баки едва заметно нахмурился.  
— Нет, это панини. Кладем на гриль сэндвич — достаем панини. Магия, — ответил он. Стив плюхнулся на диван, и Баки немного подвинулся, положив одну ногу под себя, так что его колено теперь касалось бедра Стива. — Что с лицом? Тяжелый день в офисе?  
Стив проглотил еду и вытер рот салфеткой, прежде чем ответить:  
— Я искал кое-что в архиве, и на меня упала коробка.  
— А говорили, что это я для тебя опасен, — криво усмехнулся Баки, но в следующую секунду снова наткнулся на взгляд Стива, полный плохо скрываемого ужаса и уязвленности, и по привычке сменил тему. — Ну так вот, а я сегодня был в тренажерке, потом пообедал с Наташей и весь оставшийся день читал твиты про парня, у которого застрял в заднице вибратор. Очень благотворно. Как создавать мир во всем мире, только лучше.  
Стив замер с сэндвичем — панини — на полпути от тарелки в рот.  
— Что?  
Баки улыбнулся и потянулся к журнальному столику за планшетом.  
— Началось с вибратора в заднице, а закончилось подборкой самых странных предметов, которые когда-либо вытаскивали из людей. Но этот парень просто очаровательный, рентгеновские снимки прилепил.  
Стив поставил тарелку на колени и тупо моргнул, глядя на подсунутый Баки планшет.  
— С ним все в порядке?  
— Конечно, в порядке! — скривился Баки. — Еще никто не умирал от игрушки в заднице. Серьезно, Стив.  
— Кто мог такое сделать? На него напали? — спросил Стив. Из-за блеска в глазах и нахмуренных бровей Тони звал такое выражение лица Стива «Время Справедливости». Они встретились тогда в первый раз, и Баки оценил шутку, но потом пообещал, что если Старк еще раз высмеет Стива подобным образом, то он избавит его от некоторых частей тела, по которым он потом будет очень скучать. Какое-то время они не разговаривали, но потом Тони сделал для Баки новую руку, и тот сказал, что конечно не стал бы его увечить, и они помирились.  
— Нет, он... сам на себя напал, — ответил Баки, недоуменно посмотрев на Стива.  
— Зачем? Он что, мазохист?   
Баки засмеялся. Потому что слышать от Стива, от милого, краснеющего при слове «вагина» Стива о мазохизме — внезапно оказалось самой смешной вещью в мире. И он смеялся, и смеялся, и смеялся, и когда Стив фыркнул, то заржал еще сильнее.   
— Ну, если ты и дальше собираешься смеяться надо мной, — сказал Стив, собираясь вставать, и Баки, все никак не унимаясь, наклонился и примирительно положил ему руку на бедро.  
— Нет, Стив, нет. Просто... ты же знаешь, что некоторые люди — геи? Мужчины, например? — Баки пытался не улыбаться, но получалось плохо.  
— Конечно, знаю, — ответил Стив, недовольно взглянув на него. — Тот бар, рядом с доками, где ты работал. Никто не говорил о нем, но все знали.  
— Скучаю по нему, — сказал Баки и, когда Стив вопросительно поднял брови, продолжил. — Ну и. Мужчины занимаются сексом друг с другом. Не из чувства долга или обязательства. Просто им нравится. Это приятно, очень. И речь не о мазохизме.  
— Я знаю, заткнись. Еще я знаю тебя и знаю, что каждый раз, когда ты настаиваешь на всех этих интернет-приключениях, ты просто хочешь смутить меня и поржать. Это защитная реакция. Я всего лишь предположил, что может там было нечто большее, чем просто история парня, у которого застрял вибратор в заднице, пока он себя удовлетворял. Если я чем-то не занимаюсь, Бак, это еще не значит, что я не понимаю.  
Убрав руку Баки со своего бедра, Стив поднял тарелку и начал обиженно доедать свой обед. Несколько мгновений Баки действительно чувствовал себя виноватым, но только пока до него не дошел смысл всего сказанного Стивом, и любопытство не взяло верх.  
— Не занимаешься?  
— Сексом с мужчинами? Нет, не припоминаю, — плоско ответил Стив. И да, к сожалению Баки был в курсе этого печального факта.  
— Стив, — позвал Баки и подождал, когда тот на него взглянет, — натуралам это тоже нравится. Спроси Тони. Готов поспорить, у него есть собственная коробка этого барахла для взрослых. Ну, он так выглядит, по крайней мере, как будто у него есть. И современные девчонки, они далеко ушли от тех, которых мы знали. Ты и эта... Шерон, да? Она никогда не ласкала тебя пальчиком во время минета?  
— Баки! То, чем мы с ней могли или не могли заниматься... — на щеках у Стива расцвел густой румянец, и сдерживать себя, чтобы не наклониться и не расцеловать его, было почти больно.  
— Она не ласкала тебя пальцами? Тогда ты многое теряешь, друг мой, а то это приятно, — сказал Баки и, дотянувшись до тарелки Стива, забрал оставшийся кусок панини. Стив поморщился, но не прокомментировал.  
— Просто я не такой как... ну, знаешь... как ты.  
— Не знаю, — ухмыльнулся Баки, откинувшись на диване и запихнув остатки панини в рот.  
— Авантрюный? Опытный? Мне повезло попробовать разные вещи. И я не говорю, что я... что я хотел бы? Но если бы... если бы мне хотелось, и было так любопытно, что я бы... смог попросить. На самом деле мы с ней не... я не чувствовал себя комфортно с... и мои друзья мужского пола, а это только Сэм, и он... Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? Правда, давай сменим тему, — почти взмолился Стив. Ему было неуютно, он выглядел отчаянно и не знал, куда себя деть.  
  
Какое-то время Баки просто смотрел на Стива, задумчиво улыбаясь, а затем положил планшет на столик и повернулся к нему.  
  
— Ты никогда не должен бояться просить о том, чего тебе хочется. Слушай, Стив, тебе никогда не будет уютно с кем-то, кроме меня, и мы оба это знаем. Я буду рад помочь, если тебе правда интересно. Если только ты закроешь глаза на мои недостатки. На все до единого.  
  
Баки молча дождался, когда Стив переварит услышанное, и его рот образует идеальное "О", затем, потрепав его по коленке, Баки встал и ушел в спальню, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Долгое время из гостиной не доносилось ни звука, Стив сидел допоздна. Баки подумал, что, наверно, это хороший знак.

 

 

***

  
  
  
Стива вызвали на задание, о дислокации которого Баки не знал, поэтому они переписывались. Иногда Стив звонил, но обсуждение на удивление достойного предложения Баки казалось делом сугубо очным, хоть Баки и помирал от любопытства узнать, что Стив о нем думал.   
Роджерс отсутствовал почти три недели и, заползая в квартиру одним ранним утром, выглядел уставшим и хорошенько побитым. Он улыбнулся, как обычно улыбался, глядя на сидящего на диване Баки с пачкой Доритос и банкой колы.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Баки, извернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него. Эти три недели — самое долгое, что они провели порознь с тех пор, как Баки вернулся, стуча зубами от холода, и кроме Стива, Наташи, и трехразовых приемов у врача он особо ни с кем не общался. Он не скучал по человеческому общению, совсем нет, но так вышло, что он скучал по Стиву.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Стив. Он остановился за диваном и положил ладонь Баки на плечо. — Посиди еще немного. Я приму душ и приду к тебе.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Стив ушел к себе, и через пару минут Баки услышал, как включился душ. Он не стал терять времени и, пока Стив мылся, разогрел остатки вчерашнего ужина. Захватив пиво, Баки вернулся в гостиную, к тому моменту Стив уже вернулся из своей спальни. Похлопав Баки по плечу, он взял тарелку, откинулся на спинку дивана и благодарно улыбнулся.   
— Спасибо, Бак, — сказал он, с удовольствием принимаясь за еду. — Правда, не стоило, но я рад, что ты разогрел. Очень вкусно. Откуда курица?  
— С фермы, должно быть, — ответил Баки, сев рядом со Стивом и взяв пакет с чипсами.  
— Объедение, — улыбнулся тот с набитым ртом.  
— Я хорошо ее разделал. Ты ведь знаешь о моих навыках владения ножом не просто так, — сказал Баки, запихнув горсть чипсов в рот и облизнув пальцы.  
Стив одарил его тяжелым взглядом, и Баки закатил глаза:  
— Я тебя умоляю, это же шутка. Над шутками смеются.  
— Когда они смешные. Ты редко шутишь смешно.  
— Ты так не считаешь, — рассмеялся Баки.  
Стив доел свой ужин так быстро, что у Баки из солидарности едва не началась изжога. Он поставил тарелку на журнальный столик и, закинув руку на диванную подушку, повернулся к Баки.  
— Не считаю.  
Стив облизал губы, и Баки еле сдержался, чтобы не завести тот самый разговор.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся он. — Как прошло задание?  
— Долго и нудно, пока не начался кошмар. Пришельцы с отрастающими головами. Кто ж знал? Тем не менее, нам стоит обсудить кое-что другое, — сказал Стив, нацепив еще одно свое выражение: «Дело Нешуточное». Баки еле сдержал улыбку. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать. Ну, знаешь. Всякое. И должен признать, мне стало интересно, каково бы было испытать на себе некоторые вещи. С людьми не обязательно женского пола. Я никогда об этом особо не задумывался, но сейчас задумался и понял, что наверно при определенных обстоятельствах это то, чего я хочу.   
Баки зевнул и выпучил глаза.  
— Вау. К слову, я предпочитаю деликатный подход в таких делах.  
— А?  
— Нет, ничего, просто говорю. Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
— Баки.  
— Нет, нет. Я слушаю.  
Стив скептически на него посмотрел, но потом все-таки продолжил:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда спокойно относился к таким вещам, даже когда не был уверен... Просто раньше мне казалось, что я не готов, но что если я готов попробовать сейчас?  
Баки прикусил губу, стараясь думать нужной головой.  
— Тогда просто возьми и попробуй. Это все, что ты можешь сделать.  
— А если мне не понравится? Или если мне очень понравится?  
— Ты не поймешь этого, пока не узнаешь. Все это не так уж и незнакомо тебе, так? — спросил Баки, стараясь звучать спокойно. Это прессинг, причем немалый.  
Стив молчал пару мгновений, но, в конце концов, неуверенно и с любопытством посмотрел на Баки.  
— А тебе?  
— У меня никогда не было проблем с тем, чего я хочу и с кем я хочу, — ответил Баки, даже не пытаясь спрятать ту откровенность, с которой он оглядел Стива. Впрочем, если быть честным, он никогда и не пытался.  
— Я доверяю тебе. Ты, наверно, единственный, кому я доверяю, так что с этим выбором у меня тоже не было проблем. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты... ну, знаешь... из какого-то извращенного чувства долга... — Стив снова покраснел, и Баки не сдержался.   
— Прости, боюсь, я не знаю, — сказал он, катастрофически провалившись в попытке держать лицо.  
Стив вздохнул и снова посмотрел на него.  
— Ну... сексуальные... вещи.  
Баки коротко хохотнул.  
— Мне не в тягость, уж поверь. И когда это я делал хоть что-нибудь, чего делать не хотел? Не считая тех массовых убийств, конечно, — Стив возмущенно на него посмотрел, и лицо Баки озарила нежная улыбка. — Почту за честь засовывать вещи в твою задницу.  
На секунду Баки показалось, что Стива сразил небывалый приступ боли.  
— Боже, Баки, серьезно?  
— Да, серьезно, — он поднялся с места и пошел к себе, притормозив на выходе из комнаты. — Снимай штаны, приступим.  
— Что, сейчас?!  
Но Баки не потрудился ответить, потому что конечно сейчас, черт побери. Он перерыл весь ящик у себя в комнате в поисках смазки, не зная, какую выбрать: обычную или с запахом клубники. Для римминга, вероятно, еще слишком рано, поэтому он остановился на обычной и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы найти там Стива, сидящего на диване в трениках и на нервах. Баки поболтал бутылочкой в его сторону, и Стив поморщился в замешательстве.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Сейчас? Пытаюсь понять, почему ты не выполнил мою просьбу. Что я планирую сделать? Заставлю тебя кончить с помощью своего рта и пальцев, — поделился Баки, присев на журнальный столик напротив Стива. Он бросил смазку на пол между ними, положил ладони на колени Стива и развел их в стороны. Стив внимательно за ним следил, и несмотря на то что он выглядел несколько потерянным и нерешительным, он абсолютно точно не выглядел равнодушным.  
— Знаешь, Бак, иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты перестал говорить намеками и выложил всю правду-матку, — категорично заявил Стив.  
— Матку, значит? Для этого наверно надо быть девчонкой, — улыбнулся он, опустившись на колени между разведенных ног Стива и скользнув ладонями к бедрам. — Нужно, чтобы ты уяснил две вещи: первое — если тебе что-то не понравится, ты сразу же скажешь об этом.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Баки крепко сжал его бедра.  
— Хорошо?  
— Да, — выдохнул Стив, немного поерзав в такой сильной хватке.  
— И второе: если это, — Баки поднял левую руку и пошевелил пальцами перед лицом Стива, — тебя смущает, ты тоже скажешь мне. Я знаю, она странная, и я прекрасно справлюсь одной рукой.  
Стив посмотрел сначала на руку, а потом перевел взгляд на лицо Баки.  
— Баки, нет. Я не против.  
— Да, ну что ж, — сказал он, положив металлическую ладонь обратно на стивово бедро. — Смотреть на нее и чувствовать, как она щупает тебя за всякие интимные места — разные вещи.  
Вместо ответа Стив накрыл его левую руку своей и провел от запястья вверх к предплечью, обхватив бицепс, а потом скользнув под рукав футболки. Его касания были уверенными, но нежными, когда он дотронулся пальцами до стыка кожи и металла. Баки прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Стив поглаживает большим пальцем толстые рубцы над ключицей. Напоследок Стив легко сжал его плечо и убрал руку, откидываясь на диване. Баки не знал, что именно было написано у него на лице, но это заставило Стива ласково ему улыбнуться.  
— На ощупь приятно, Бак. Думаю, все будет хорошо.  
— По-моему, я просил их снять, — хрипло проворчал Баки, зацепив и оттянув резинку треников. Стив приподнял бедра, и Баки стащил их с него, оставив болтаться на щиколотках. Член Стива начал твердеть и хорошо просматривался сквозь неплотную ткань белья. Баки накрыл его рукой и несколько раз нежно провел пальцами по выступающему контуру, не отрывая взгляда от лица Стива. Тот смотрел на ласкающую его руку, как загипнотизированный, периодически облизывая губы.  
— Фишка в том, — сказал Баки, двигая рукой уже более уверенно, а другой забираясь Стиву под футболку, — чтобы как следует тебя завести. Люди, которые говорят, что прелюдия не важна — лгут. Нужно, чтобы ты по-настоящему этого хотел.  
— Я думаю, я хочу, — ответил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от руки на своем члене.  
Баки зажал один из его сосков и мягко погладил большим пальцем, вырвав из Стива немного удивленное, тихое хныканье.  
— Да, похоже на то.  
Баки взялся за резинку стивовых трусов и аккуратно потянул вниз, чтобы не задеть член. Стив послушно поднял бедра, и трусы отправились на пол.  
— О да, очень хорошо, — Баки взял не до конца отвердевший член и обвел большим пальцем выглядывающую из-за крайней плоти головку. Через несколько минут Стив полностью возбудился, и тогда Баки наклонился, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, и взял член в рот. Стив ахнул от накативших ощущений, и Баки довольно хмыкнул, обхватив рукой ствол под губами, поглаживая член большим пальцем с обратной стороны и кружа языком по головке. Стив прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана, его бедра сжались вокруг Баки, от влажных, громких звуков он не знал куда деть руки и схватился за диванные подушки, не найдя другой опоры. Баки отстранился и посмотрел на Стива из-под прикрытых ресниц, не прекращая двигать рукой. Когда он удостоверился, что Стив смотрит на него, он снова наклонился и начал покрывать его член влажными, посасывающими поцелуями. Стив заскулил, и Баки не смог сдержать ответный стон.  
— Стив, — позвал Баки.  
Очевидно, сфокусировать свое внимание на нем оказалось для Стива не самой простой задачей, и Баки улыбнулся.  
— Да?  
— Не хочешь потрогать меня?  
Стив необычайно обрадовался такому предложению и охотно положил руки Баки на плечи.  
— Так нормально?  
Улыбка Баки стала шире, он облизал и пощекотал языком ствол.  
— Да, Стив. Так хорошо.  
Этого стоило ожидать от Стива, правда, только он все равно застал Баки врасплох. У него были очень нежные руки, одной он зарылся Баки в волосы, а другой обхватил щеку, поглаживая пальцем линию подбородка. Не отодвинул от себя, не стал давить, просто ласково касался. Баки поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра и снова взял член в рот как можно глубже, левой рукой обхватывая яйца. Он подождал реакции Стива, и когда тот просто беспокойно заерзал на месте, Баки продолжил, другой рукой двинувшись ниже, чтобы слегка коснуться указательным пальцем сжатого ануса. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Стива — тот смотрел прямо на него, как на очередное современное чудо (когда Стив так смотрел на него, Баки почти чувствовал себя этим чудом), и в этот момент Баки понял, насколько сильно он возбужден сам, и как горячо, и крепко и болезненно у него между ног. Не сдержавшись, он сунул левую руку в штаны и сжал член, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение.  
Без рук, удерживающих его, Стив вздохнул и дернул бедрами, и Баки почти подавился. Он отодвинулся, слизывая слюну с нижней губы.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Это... а ты...? — спросил Стив, обхватив Баки за шею ладонями.  
— Да, — выдохнул Баки, подобрав с пола смазку и выдавив немного на пальцы. Он неохотно убрал руку из штанов и крепко сжал член Стива. — Расслабься.  
Баки сунул руку Стиву между ног и прижал влажный от смазки палец ко входу. Он одновременно взял в рот его член и скользнул пальцем внутрь. Стив был узким, но Баки продолжать сосать, и вскоре тот расслабился, пропуская палец глубже. Его пальцы крепко сжались в волосах Баки, удовольствие горячей волной хлынуло вдоль позвоночника. Баки протолкнул палец и немного согнул его, нежно массируя изнутри. Стив невольно подался бедрами навстречу, загоняя член глубже в его горло. Последний толчок, Стив вскрикнул, и Баки почувствовал горячую, вязкую сперму, заполняющую рот.   
Вышло неожиданно, но Баки не растерялся, сглотнул вокруг члена Стива, продолжая сосать. Когда Стив пришел в себя после оргазма, Баки вытащил палец и засунул руку в штаны. Обхватив свой изнывающий член, он начал быстро и жестко дрочить себе. Обмякший член Стива выскользнул изо рта, и Баки положил руку ему на бедро, уткнувшись в холодный металл взмокшим лбом. Он закрыл глаза и через секунду кончил, закусив губу.  
Дыхание вскоре восстановилось. Баки почувствовал, как Стив убрал ему волосы со лба. Мгновение спустя он поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Понравилось?   
Стив хрипло рассмеялся и погладил волосы на затылке Баки.   
— Боже, Бак. Вау. Ты... это было просто... вау.  
Баки поморщился, достав руку из штанов, и обтер ладонь о бедро. Подхватив с пола смазку, он оттолкнулся от Стива и поднялся на ноги. Колени хрустнули от смены позиции, а мышцы ног задрожали, словно желе.  
— Так и знал.  
Стив закатил глаза, но так улыбнулся, что это заставило сердце Баки болезненно сжаться. Баки бросил ему смазку и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Мне надо в душ. А это оставь себе, будем считать домашним заданием.  
Стив повертел в руках смазку и густо покраснел, это было довольно забавно, учитывая, что он до сих пор сидел на диване со спущенными штанами и липким, влажным членом на бедре. Баки облизал губы, и глаза Стива на мгновение потемнели.  
— Спасибо, — застенчиво улыбнулся он.  
— Не за что.

 

***

  
  
  
— Ты еще не обедал, — Баки проскользнул в офис Стива, не до конца прикрыв дверь.  
— Баки, я...  
— Не могу уйти на обед, работы по горло, — закончил за него Баки, усевшись на стул напротив. Он выложил на стол пластмассовый контейнер и откинулся на спинку, любуясь аккуратными стопками разложенных вокруг документов. — Чего мне никогда не понять. Ты супергерой. Какую бумажную работу включает в себя должность супергероя? Разве Щ.И.Т. требует письменных отчетов? Ты заполняешь форму DD257, когда спасаешь котенка с дерева?  
— Вообще-то, это форма 72-А, — ответил Стив, притянув к себе контейнер. Его лицо буквально озарилось, когда он увидел содержимое, и Баки почувствовал заслуженный прилив гордости. — Я люблю это место.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
— А, ну значит просто совпадение, потому что я только что нашел этот пакет в холле.  
Стив расчистил себе место на столе, сложив бумаги аккуратной стопкой и убрав их в коробку. Он посмотрел на Баки и улыбнулся, и тому невыносимо захотелось перегнуться через стол и попробовать эту улыбку на вкус. Он почти сделал это, но потом Стив принялся за свой фалафель, и Баки с досадой отмел эту мысль.  
— Ты с терапии? — поинтересовался Стив, слизывая соус тзатзики из уголка рта. Баки проследил движение его языка и неосознанно повторил его.  
— А, да. Впереди еще встреча с Фьюри по поводу будущей работы. И еще я хотел сходить подобрать кое-что для тебя, — ответил Баки, под конец недвусмысленно ухмыльнувшись.  
— Да? Например?  
— Например, секс игрушки. Ты же выполняешь домашние задания, Стиви? Возможно, настало время попробовать что-то большее. Именно большее, если понимаешь, о чем я.  
Стив по обыкновению залился густым, горячим румянцем, и Баки коварно рассмеялся. Он собирался рассказать Стиву об этих "больших" вещах в самых вульгарных подробностях, когда Клинт распахнул дверь в кабинет. Он прогулочным шагом подошел к столу, по очереди посмотрел сначала на Стива, потом на Баки, и улыбнулся, так что Баки еле сдержал усмешку.   
— Я не помешал?  
— Мы обсуждали Билль о правах, — ответил Баки, вперив в Клинта ничего не выражающий взгляд. — Стив каждый раз так возбуждается в процессе.  
— Баки!  
— Логично, — сказал Клинт и перегнулся через стол, чтобы заглянуть в контейнер с обедом. — Каре ягненка? Должно быть круто иметь в бойфрендах русского наемника-домоседа, который носит тебе обед на работу.  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Баки его опередил:  
— А что, хочешь себе такого же?  
Клинт неискренне заржал.  
— Спасибо, но нет, спасибо. К тому же Кэп расстроится, если я свистну мужика прямо из-под него.   
— С него.  
— Баки!  
— Это в тему о наемниках-домоседах, — Баки закинул руку поверх спинки стула и вскинул бровь.  
— Еще раз спасибо, но нет. В моей жизни уже хватает русских наемников, — улыбнулся Клинт, и на этот раз улыбка вышла более дружелюбной.  
Баки повернулся к Стиву, который спрятал свой позор, закрыв руками лицо, и поднялся на ноги.   
— Кажется, Клинт пришел по Важному Супергеройскому Делу. Хоть в нем и нет ничего супергеройского, я, пожалуй, вас оставлю.  
Хлопнув Клинта по плечу, что того аж качнуло в сторону, Баки направился к выходу.  
— Увидимся дома, детка, — бросил он через плечо и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

***

  
  
  
Баки нравились секс-шопы. Он был не во многих и не всегда по прямому их назначению, но тем не менее. Когда он работал, ему нравилось покупать там наручники, веревку, крепления, потому что в других местах на него смотрели как на маньяка. Они, конечно, не так уж далеко ушли от истины, так что Баки ходил в секс-шопы, там он мог купить все эти вещи, не вызвав никакого подозрения.  
Он несколько минут бродил вдоль полок с товарами, прежде чем вернуться в начало магазина и взять корзинку. Затем он сразу же направился в отдел с анальными пробками и, выбрав небольшой силиконовый батплаг, обратил внимание на вибрирующие. Их он взял две штуки, а еще загнутый под интересным углом вибромассажер простаты, кучу одноразовых эрекционных колец, и только после этого подошел к полкам с дилдо. Первый попавшийся ему на глаза представлял собой елду почти в полметра длиной и обхватом со здоровое мужское предплечье. Баки еле сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Вместо этого он достал телефон и, оглянувшись по сторонам, сделал фото и отправил Стиву.  
Побродив по магазину еще немного, он, наконец, выбрал не слишком толстый дилдо, который определенно был похож на член. В этот момент его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении от Стива, в котором выделенным капсом на весь экран красовалось:  
  
«БАКИ НЕТ»  
  
Улыбнувшись, он сфотографировал огромную банку бензокаиновой смазки для фистинга (которая, по правде говоря, заставила его поморщиться) и отправил Стиву. Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.  
  
«Тоже нет»  
  
Баки отписался зловещим «это мы еще посмотрим» и убрал телефон в карман. За неимением нужных знаний ему все-таки пришлось проконсультироваться у сотрудницы магазина насчет подходящего лубриканта. Как-никак он очень хотел, чтобы Стиву было хорошо. Так хорошо, чтобы тот захотел повторить. И, может быть, потом повторить еще разок. Все лучше, чем ничего — Баки прекрасно это знал.  
Пофлиртовав с девочкой на кассе и получив за это бесплатную подарочную упаковку, по поводу чего потом еще долго веселился, Баки от души ее поблагодарил и поехал обратно в Бруклин.  
Пакет с «подарками» он оставил на кухонном столе и занялся приготовлением ужина по рецепту, который видел в своем любимом шоу на Food Network.   
Стив вернулся домой около семи. Баки сидел за столом и ел, листая один из журналов, который прихватил в холле Башни Старка.  
— Привет, — уныло поздоровался Стив и побрел к плите. Положив себе чили, он уселся напротив Баки и принялся за еду, бросив безразличный взгляд на журнал. Он выглядел мрачным и каким-то надутым, что было довольно мило, если бы в той же степени не раздражало.  
— Стив, — вздохнул Баки, не отрываясь от журнала. — Если это из-за того, что было на обеде, прости. Наверное. Я не знаю, я не хотел тебя смущать, но и это не совсем так. Этот парень раздражает меня, и я...   
— Я попросил его больше не разговаривать так с тобой, — ответил Стив. — Еще я сказал, что он может проигнорировать мою просьбу, и если ты потом сделаешь ему что-то, это будут его проблемы. Не мои.  
— Ну разве ты не прелесть, — хмыкнул Баки, посмотрев на Стива.  
— Они снова отправляют меня на задание. Аляска, минимум три недели. Опять ЦИИ, — сказал Стив, доев ужин.   
Баки вздохнул и подтолкнул ему свою тарелку, Стив молча принялся за остатки чили.  
— Это хоть когда-нибудь не они? Хочешь, я пущу им всем пули промеж глаз, и дело с концом?  
— Спасибо. Наташа тоже так сказала, — улыбнулся Стив.  
Баки дотянулся и обхватил Стива за шею. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он убрал руку и взял подарочный пакет. Он положил его перед Стивом, который недоуменно уставился на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Баки.  
— Если там лежит полуметровый резиновый пенис, Барнс, да поможет мне...  
— По-твоему, он бы влез в этот пакет? — закатил глаза Баки. — К тому же их делают не из резины. Резина бы сильно натирала. Открывай.  
Стив нахмурился и недовольно вздохнул. Отставив тарелку, он пододвинул к себе пакет и вывалил содержимое на стол. К большому удивлению Баки он даже не шелохнулся от вида такого широкого ассортимента. Вместо этого он разложил игрушки по столу, повертел каждую из них в руках и прочитал аннотации на упаковках. Баки все это время сидел рядом и наблюдал, подперев щеку ладонью.  
— И зачем мне все это?  
— Затем, что пальцы, безусловно, хороши, но ощущение заполненности намного приятнее. А те, которые вибрируют? Эти вообще самые лучшие. Можешь взять их с собой на Аляску. Чтобы было нескучно.  
Стив повернулся к нему и нацепил на лишенное любой стеснительности лицо маску абсолютной невинности.  
— Я не уверен, что знаю, как ими пользоваться. И я бы не хотел оказаться на месте того парня, о котором ты читал. Может, если бы он тогда был не один...  
— Если бы у него был секс гид? — Баки облизал губы. — Я с радостью стану им для тебя. Ну. Если ты не против.  
— Я не против.  
Баки улыбнулся и встал из-за стола.  
— Выбери, что понравится, и захвати смазку. Я пока схожу в душ. Встретимся в твоей комнате через пятнадцать минут. И разденься. Сам на этот раз.  
От мыслей, что он вот-вот проделает со Стивом, член стоял болезненно крепко, но Баки похвалил себя за самообладание. Он не спеша помылся и попытался расслабиться, смывая пот и усталость после тренажерного зала, затем натянул чистое белье и пошел в спальню Стива.  
Толкнув дверь, он не смог сдержать невнятного стона от открывшегося перед ним зрелища. Стив лежал на подушках, раздвинув ноги и трахая себя двумя пальцами. Увидев Баки, он улыбнулся.  
— Тебя не было слишком долго.  
Баки мгновенно оказался рядом, забрался на кровать, усевшись между бедер Стива. Положив руку ему на талию, он наклонился, облизал его сосок и слегка его прикусил. В ответ на стон Баки улыбнулся, но тут же охнул, когда его промежности коснулась рука, которой Стив дрочил себе. Баки поцеловал гладкую, сильную грудь и прикусил другой сосок — Стив резко вдохнул и дернулся под ним.  
— Что ты выбрал? — спросил Баки. Стив убрал руку, и Баки опустил голову, глядя, как из его задницы выскользнули два мокрых пальца.   
Он сел на пятки между разведенных колен Стива и провел пальцами по блестящему от смазки отверстию, ввел кончик указательного и улыбнулся, когда Стив подался бедрами навстречу проникновению.   
— Практиковался.  
— Мне понравилось, — ни капли не смутившись, ответил Стив. Он достал из-за спины и подал Баки оранжевую силиконовую пробку. Баки кольнуло чувством внезапной гордости. Эта игрушка, конечно, не была лидером хит-парада, но и самой маленькой она тоже не являлась.   
— Да уж вижу, — Баки вынул пальцы и забрал пробку, щедро смазав ее лубрикантом. Она была длиннее и толще, чем два пальца, но ненамного, к тому же форма у нее была что надо. Приставив кончик пробки к анусу и не отрывая взгляда от лица Стива, он начал медленно вводить ее. Стив немного сдвинулся, но не издал ни звука, и Баки почувствовал, как напряжение ушло из его тела, и игрушка скользнула внутрь до конца.  
Стив подвигал бедрами и еле слышно охнул. Баки наклонился и обхватил губами его член, вбирая максимально глубоко. Он не дразнил, не сдерживался, видя насколько открытым лежал перед ним Стив. Прошло почти две недели с того случая на диване, едва ли он мог сдерживаться.  
Стив в этот раз был громким, ненасытным, и Баки не стал терять времени — устроился поудобнее между его ног и, засунув руку в трусы, начал дрочить себе в том же ритме, что отсасывал Стиву. Немного отклонился, чтобы облизать ствол, пососать яйца. Стив простонал что-то напоминающее его имя. Баки не сдержал ответного стона, опустившись ниже, чтобы вылизать под мошонкой, обхватил свободной рукой член Стива и подрочил несколькими уверенными движениями. Тот как завороженным смотрел на него из-под прикрытых век, лихорадочно мял в кулаках простынь. На его лбу собрались капельки пота. Баки отстранился, улыбнувшись и мазнув по головке члена губами:  
— Давай, Стив.  
В следующую секунду руки Стива обхватили его голову и притянули вниз, и Баки послушно открыл рот, пропуская член. Головка прошлась по нежному небу. Он немного отстранился и обхватил ствол рукой, добавив больше фрикций. Движения руки на собственном члене становились все быстрее, Баки интенсивно двигал бедрами, терся о матрас. В какой-то момент он замер, застонав вокруг члена Стива и кончил, забрызгав простыни.  
— Боже, Баки, — выдохнул Стив, обхватив его за затылок.  
Когда Баки более менее пришел в себя, он вытащил руку из трусов и взял Стива за яйца. Он почувствовал, как у того судорожно начали сокращаться мышцы, как сжались вокруг него сильные бедра, стараясь притянуть еще ближе. Баки приподнялся, открыл рот и начал резко двигать рукой по члену, чтобы Стив видел, как только головка касается его влажного, розового языка.  
Стив вскрикнул, несколько горячих, белесых капель забрызгало Баки язык, немного попало в уголок рта и на щеку. Дождавшись, когда Стив успокоится, Баки наклонился, чтобы слизать последние капли с головки. Потом он уселся на скрещенные ноги, стер пальцами сперму, которая не попала в рот, и демонстративно их облизал.   
Он огладил бедра Стива и осторожно вытащил пробку, потом перегнулся через него и поставил ее на прикроватную тумбочку.  
— Ну что? — спросил он, сев обратно.  
Стив молчал пару секунд, бездумно моргая, потом издал хриплый смешок и широко улыбнулся.  
— Очень здорово.  
— Рад слышать, — сказал Баки, положив ладонь на колено Стива, потом оглядел себя и свои испачканные трусы. — Мне снова нужно в душ. Ты как, в норме?  
— Более чем, — ответил Стив, потянулся было рукой к Баки, но потом безвольно опустил ее на кровать. — Я наверно тоже схожу в душ. И уже начну собираться. Нужно прибыть на Аляску до завтрашнего вечера.  
Баки кивнул и, напоследок сжав его колено, встал с кровати и пошел в душ. Он обернулся у двери:  
— Пожалуйста, будь... не натвори глупостей, ладно?  
Стив тепло улыбнулся ему, прямо как тот тощий пацан из Бруклина, которым он навсегда останется в душе.   
— Как я могу?  
— Не договаривай.

 

***

  
  
  
Если на Баки давили, он притворялся довольным, однако, до последнего настаивал, что не никогда не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. Стива не было дома почти неделю, и они как обычно просто дурачились, если у того находилось время на звонок. Стив бы никогда открыто не признал, но когда он звонил, он делал это, только чтобы проверить все ли в порядке без его круглосуточного контроля. Так уж вышло, что Баки обладал врожденной способностью притягивать всякие неприятности.  
  
«Тут даже летом холодно. Хочу домой»  
  
«Не юли, ты просто скучаешь по моей физиономии»  
  
«Да ладно. Она же ужасная»  
  
«Не, особенно хорош рот»  
  
Баки захотелось взять свои слова назад, как только он отправил сообщение. На самом деле, он бы пошутил так до... в общем, раньше. И в наступившей тишине он едва не сломал мозг в потугах придумать, как все исправить. Когда ему все-таки пришла наиболее подходящая мысль, которая позволила бы кардинально сменить тему разговора — Стив не дал ему этого сделать:   
  
«Да, твой рот правда хорош. Может быть, я даже по нему скучаю»  
  
В итоге все это вылилось в обоюдную дрочку по телефону, о чем Баки несколько раз имел удовольствие подумать (включая пошло-скайповые мысли), но бросал затею, потому что вряд ли бы они увенчались успехом.   
Когда Стив позвонил следующей ночью, он не стал упоминать секс по телефону, но в итоге это случилось снова. А потом еще раз. И на четвертую ночь Баки уже не притворялся, что эти звонки предназначались для чего-то еще, он просто заставлял Стива трахать себя пальцами и кончать так быстро, как он только мог.   
Прошло три с половиной недели, когда Баки вернулся домой из Щ.И.Т.а после беседы с Фьюри и приема у психотерапевта, где он разговаривал о чем угодно, лишь бы не говорить о Стиве, и понял, что что-то не так. Никаких признаков взлома, ничего необычного, только... мыло. Пахло мылом и чистым телом. Пахло Стивом. Плечи Баки опустились, и он облегченно выдохнул, хоть не заметил, как до этого задержал дыхание.  
— Стив, — позвал он, проходя по коридору в сторону спальни.   
— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — донеслось оттуда.  
— Во-первых, ты не можешь сделать мне сюрприз. Во-вторых, если бы у тебя получилось, скорее всего, я бы тебя убил. Случайно, разумеется, дело привычки, сам понимаешь. Но все равно. Смерть. Точно тебе говорю, — непринужденно ответил Баки, открыв дверь. К собственному стыду первой, на что обратил внимание Баки, была униформа Кэпа, валявшаяся на полу. И только потом Стив, который стоял посреди комнаты, голый, с полувозбужденным членом в руке и с одним из тех эрекционных колец, надетым на мошонку и частично на член. Баки успел закрыть ладонью рот, но сдержать смешок все же не вышло. Стив, в свою очередь, просто посмотрел на него.   
— Я прочел упаковку, и там сказано, что член должен быть... мягким... когда ты надеваешь его. У меня не получилось с первого раза. И со второго. И, в общем, чем больше я пытался, э-э-эм... — Стив замолк и поморщился.  
— Тем тверже становился член? — вскинул бровь Баки.  
— Тем сложнее было справиться, — закатил глаза Стив.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Баки спросил:  
— Протянуть тебе руку помощи?  
Стив рассмеялся, искренне и радостно, и Баки захотелось его поцеловать.   
— Нет, думаю, у нас получится обратный эффект.   
— Или можем попробовать что-нибудь другое, — предложил Баки, подходя к Стиву, который убрал от члена руки, чтобы не мешать. Баки встал перед ним на колени, взял кольцо и растянул его, надевая на член. Он передвинул его, чтобы вибрирующий конец оказался под мошонкой, затем поцеловал маленький розовый след, оставшийся от кольца, потом яйца, и, наконец, обхватил рукой ствол.   
— Хочешь так в этот раз?  
— Я хочу, — выдохнул Стив и посмотрел на Баки. — Я хочу тебя.  
— Не очень доходчиво, — улыбнулся Баки. — Оставить тебя одного ненадолго, чтобы ты все обдумал?  
— Нет, придурок, — ответил Стив, обхватив Баки за шею. Как будто бы Баки смог уйти. Сейчас или когда-либо еще. — Мы говорили об этом прошлой ночью.  
— М-м-м-м, — хмыкнул Баки и облизал головку члена. — Я помню.  
— Ты говорил, что... — Стив охнул от уверенных и ласковых движений пальцев по стволу. — Ты сказал, что засунешь язык...  
— Я много куда собирался его засунуть, Стив. Будь конкретнее, — чтобы лучше донести сказанное, Баки провел длинную линию языком от яиц до головки, обхватил ее губами и покружил кончиком языка, заставив Стива пошатнуться и схватиться за его плечи для опоры. — К тому же, если не можешь попросить, значит, не очень-то заслуживаешь этого.  
— Не будь засранцем, — сказал Стив, скользнув ладонью с плеча к щеке Баки, а потом улыбнулся. — Римминг.  
— А, это, — Баки поцеловал его бедро и поднялся на ноги. — Отличная идея. На кровать.  
Слегка пошатнувшись, Стив залез на кровать и лег на спину. Баки скинул ботинки, стянул носки и, насладившись видом раскинувшегося Стива, присоединился к нему.  
Он одарил Стива долгим, внимательным взглядом, затем вздохнул:  
— Как ни прискорбно, потому что, боже, я обожаю твое лицо, но на животе тебе будет удобнее, — Стив даже не колебался, просто перевернулся и вскинул зад, разведя бедра достаточно широко, чтобы между них смог расположиться Баки. — Изучал матчасть?  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа, умостился между сильных бедер и включил виброкольцо. Стив как-то слишком высоко вскрикнул, и Баки не сдержал тихого смешка, обхватил и медленно погладил его член. Затем положил руки на ягодицы, раздвинув их большими пальцами, одобрительно хмыкнул и провел языком сверху вниз.   
— Что? — спросил Стив на тихое хихиканье.  
— Вибрация язык щекочет. Все нормально, я привыкну.  
Баки снова лизнул между ягодиц, но уже снизу вверх, и Стив вздохнул, потянулся рукой под живот, чтобы подрочить себе. Баки прижался к анусу губами и начал трахать Стива языком. Тот засмеялся от необычных ощущений, и Баки тоже не сдержал ответной улыбки, прикрыл глаза и протолкнул язык глубже. На стоны и убыстряющиеся движения руки на члене Баки тоже ускорился, двигая языком в одном со Стивом ритме, раскрывая его сильнее с каждой секундой. Бедра Стива задрожали под ладонями, и Баки невольно застонал, стараясь не потерять того жесткого темпа, в котором дрочил себе Стив.  
Опустившись пониже, Баки вылизал и пососал его яйца, обхватив губами. Стив всхлипнул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Баки отодвинулся и немного приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, и Стив мгновенно распахнул глаза. Диким взглядом осмотрелся по сторонам, пока не уткнулся им в Баки и не выстонал:  
— Нет, Баки, пожалуйста, я так близко.  
Баки снова раздвинул его ягодицы и со стоном толкнулся внутрь языком, прижавшись губами к влажной, расслабленной дырке. Стив подался задницей назад, навстречу трахающему его языку и вздрогнул. Он напрягся всем телом, и его накрыло волнами оргазма. Захлебнувшись собственным стоном, он по инерции продолжал двигать бедрами и рукой, пока колени не подкосились, и он не упал плашмя на кровать.   
Баки отстранился и, толкнув Стива в бедро, заставил его перевернуться на спину. Он аккуратно пролез ему рукой под мошонку, чтобы выключить виброкольцо. Потом он улегся сбоку от Стива и подпер голову ладонью, чтобы видеть его лицо.   
— Баки, — хрипло позвал Стив; его глаза были почти закрыты, а губы искусанные и ярко-розовые.  
Баки застонал и закрыл глаза. Он потянулся в ширинке и достал член, услышав, как резко Стив вдохнул, когда он сплюнул в ладонь и начал дрочить быстрыми, резкими движениями. Матрас немного прогнулся, и его плеча коснулось плечо Стива. Баки почувствовал еле ощутимое прикосновение руки Стива к своей металлической.   
— Баки, мне стоит...  
Баки открыл глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом, и этого хватило, чтобы он со стоном кончил в кулак, забрызгав футболку и джинсы. Стив издал какой-то хныкающий звук, и его взгляд опустился туда, где Баки все еще сжимал член в руке. Он тяжело дышал, и на лбу выступили капельки пота. Стив улыбнулся и убрал с его лба непослушные прядки волос.   
— Мне понравилось.  
— Что? — улыбнулся Баки в ответ. — Мой язык внутри или то, что я обкончал себя?  
Стив улыбался тягуче и довольно, несмотря на яркий румянец, который снова расшевелил что-то глубоко в груди Баки. Он навис над ним, обхватив одной рукой за шею. Они были так близко, расслабленные, удовлетворенные, но момент опасно затянулся, и никто из них не двигался с места, так что Баки перестал витать в облаках надежд и скорчил рожу. Стив, конечно, рассмеялся и откатился на подушки, пока Баки вытирал руки о штаны. Застегнув ширинку, он встал с кровати — колени до сих пор подрагивали после оргазма.  
— Лучше сними, пока не началось раздражение, — Баки указал на кольцо. — А то знаешь, член отвалится.

Стив засмеялся, и Баки с улыбкой направился к двери.

— Я пойду помоюсь и вычеркну римминг из списка.  
Смех медленно сошел на нет, а потом Стив сказал:  
— Да, мне вообще-то тоже надо вернуться на работу для проверки. Я должен был... погоди. У тебя есть список?  
— Скорее таблица, — пожал плечами Баки. — С квадратиками для галочек. Люблю галочки.  
Приняв отвисшую челюсть Стива за достойный ответ, Баки вышел из спальни и прикрыл дверь, посмеиваясь над доносящимся оттуда воплем:  
— Лучше бы у тебя не было таблицы, Барнс! Никаких таблиц!


	2. Chapter 2

Баки составил таблицу. В ней числилось все то, что они уже попробовали, игрушки, которые Баки купил для Стива и их оценки. Он повесил ее на холодильник и чуть не обоссался от смеха, когда увидел разъяренную физиономию Стива, который потом не разговаривал с ним всю ночь, а если встречался взглядом — густо краснел, чем веселил Баки еще больше. Впрочем, листочек с холодильника Стив так и не снял, и Баки об этом не попросил. И когда следующим утром после ухода Стива Баки вылез из постели и пошел делать кофе, он обнаружил, что кофеварка уже включена, оставалось только взять сливки из холодильника. И так он увидел таблицу. Стив ее немного обновил. В пустых клеточках (дилдо, вибрирующая анальная пробка, стимулятор простаты, который выглядел как орудие пытки) он проставил: люблю, очень понравилось и понравилось. Он также исправил пометки Баки напротив "пальцы" и "язык", зачеркнув "очень понравилось" и написав "люблю".

Баки схватился за телефон, уже готовый к очередным смущающим смс-кам, но передумал. Глядеть на выражение лица Стива, когда он воочию у него все спросит, будет куда занимательнее. После обеда он отправился в Щ.И.Т. и узнал, что Стива вызвали, чтобы усмирить ополоумевшего Хэнка Пима и не дать тому выкинуть очередную херню из его репертуара. Баки встречал этого парня и почти надеялся, что Стиву удастся хорошенько приложить его головой о стену.

По супергеройскому обыкновению Стив не вернулся домой тем вечером, и следующим вечером, и через день тоже. Звонки и сообщения, как Баки и ожидал, остались в основном без ответа, но Наташа заверила его (еще этот ее настойчивый взгляд, из-за которого волосы на затылке встали дыбом), что со Стивом все в порядке. На всякий случай Баки продолжал готовить ужин на двоих и не выключал в прихожей свет, когда ложился спать.

Ему на удивление редко снились кошмары, но когда снились, то были просто парализующими. Он спросил своего терапевта, могли ли они вообще быть кошмарами, если по сути являлись всего лишь воспоминаниями его прошлых деяний, на что терапевт неловко замолчала. Поступки, которые он совершил, были поистине ужасными, хуже, чем кто-либо мог себе представить, Баки был уверен. Когда ему снились "настоящие" кошмары, они обычно были про Стива. В них он видел то, что мог бы сделать с ним. Метнуть в него нож, который попадал бы ему прямо промеж глаз, и Стив бы падал ровно там, где стоял. Смертельно ударить по голове механической рукой. Стоять напротив безоружного Стива, слышать "если не помнишь меня, Баки, тогда стреляй" и выстрелить.

Баки проснулся в холодном поту, запутавшись руками в простынях, до скрипа сжимая зубы. Он проморгался, пытаясь привыкнуть к залитой лунным светом комнате, и огляделся, потихоньку приходя в себя. В коридоре промелькнула чья-то тень, и Баки потянулся за спрятанным между тумбочкой и матрасом ножом. Скрипнули половицы — тень в коридоре двигалась, как будто беспокойно ходила туда-сюда. Баки вздохнул и отпустил нож.

— Стив.

Тень остановилась, затем открылась дверь и показался Стив в футболке и пижамных штанах. Его волосы были слегка растрепаны, да и сам он выглядел неважно, Баки заметил синяк на его левой щеке. К утру он наверняка исчезнет, но желание разделаться с тем, кто наградил им Стива, почему-то не стало слабее.

— Я слышал... ты ворочался и стонал, и я подумал, что либо у тебя там неплохой секс, либо очередной дурной сон, — сказал Стив, переступив порог. Свет из коридора делал его практически похожим на ангела, хотя куда уж больше.

Баки оперся о спинку кровати и пожал плечами.

— Определенно не секс. Доволен?

— Хотел бы я сказать, что нет, но... — ответил виновато Стив.

Баки улыбнулся, немного насмешливо, чуть более язвительно, чем привык ему улыбаться — он до сих пор не отошел от кошмара. Он до сих пор пытался спрятать проблески того человека, которым старался не быть, по крайней мере, когда Стив находился рядом. Тот выглядел встревоженным и сомневающимся. Баки вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Послушай, Стив, я в норме. Я в порядке.

— Я знаю.

Казалось, Стив набрался решимости, его плечи выпрямились, и он подошел к кровати. Отодвинув одеяло, он прилег рядом с Баки и повернулся на бок. Положил руку под голову.

— Я тут как бы голый.

— Нет, не голый, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я же знаю тебя. У тебя пистолет за унитазом в ванной, и под матрасом скорее всего припрятан нож. И ты не стал бы спать голым, потому что не захотел бы драться голым. Не потому что не можешь, а просто потому что не захотел бы.

Стив приподнял простыню и улыбнулся, когда увидел боксеры Баки.

— Так и думал.

Баки сполз вниз и устроился на боку, как Стив.

— Как Пим? Еще не помер?

— Баки, — с укором сказал Стив.

— Что? Он ужасен. Ума не приложу, как вы пустили его в свой супергеройский клуб. И если я говорю, что парень говнюк, значит он реально говнюк.

— Он... не в себе. Стал гигантом и повозил меня по всем углам, как детскую куклу. То еще веселье. Прихлопнул Тони в воздухе, как муху. Только Халк и Тор смогли его утихомирить, и потом Клинт нашпиговал его стрелами с чем-то, что уменьшило его и больше не давало меняться. Мы отвезли его на один наш объект в Неваде, чтобы оказать помощь. Тони считает, что это нам нужна помощь с ним, и я не могу не согласиться. Я спал часа три за последние несколько дней. Еле на ногах стою.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — зевнул Баки. — Я в порядке. Не нужно сидеть со мной, я скоро сам усну.

— Прости, кто сказал, что я поэтому здесь? — картинно нахмурился Стив. — Это абсолютная случайность, что тебе приснился кошмар, когда я собирался залезть к тебе в постель. На самом деле, сначала я рассчитывал оставить тебя с ним наедине. Знаю, мне самому нравится смаковать кошмары в одиночестве и приводить мысли в порядок.

Баки разглядывал Стива какое-то время, не веря своим ушам.

— Ого. Похоже время, проведенное в сосульке, пошло на пользу твоему сарказму.

— Думаю, дело в сыворотке. Она все удвоила.

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки. — До того, как я не свалился с того поезда, ты не был таким саркастичным. Я помню. Ты был весь такой серьезный и галантный, "о, пустяки, мадам". А сейчас стал, как горькая пилюля. Но это даже необычно. И захватывающе.

Баки замолчал, когда Стив снова сделался мрачным и задумчивым, каким всегда становился, стоило Баки упомянуть свою псевдо-смерть. Он выждал пару мгновений и переключился на другую тему.

— Так зачем ты пробрался сюда? Расплата за таблицу? Хотел связать и поразвлекаться со мной? Наверно, мне бы понравилось. Хотя нет, определенно понравилось.

— Нет.

Стив придвинулся ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и аккуратно прижался губами к губам Баки, невесомо, едва ли похоже на поцелуй. Баки невольно прикрыл глаза и замер. Стив отстранился, но не слишком далеко.

Баки потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прежде чем он снова посмотрел на Стива, который выглядел одновременно разнервничавшимся и надеющимся. Баки моргнул.

— Мы не целуемся, — в качестве пояснения сказал Стив.

— О, — все до чего додумал Баки. Он протянул руку к Стиву и погладил его большим пальцем за ухом, внутренне немного расслабившись, когда Стив не дернулся от ощущения металла на коже.

Перекатившись на спину, Баки потянул Стива за собой, медленно и нежно, давая себе возможность вдоволь насладиться предвкушением. Когда он почувствовал дыхание Стива на своих губах, он вскинул подбородок, сократив расстояние между ними, и поцеловал его. Медленно, притягивая его все ближе и ближе, пока голова не коснулась подушки, а Стив не лег сверху. Тот на секунду прервал поцелуй, отстранился, глядя на Баки широко распахнутыми глазами, но затем снова втянул его в поцелуй. На этот раз Стив полностью лег на него, просунув колено между его ног, и застонал, когда Баки потянул его за волосы. Тот притиснул Стива к себе, провел рукой по ребрам, ниже, обхватывая ягодицу. Стив со вздохом отодвинулся и наклонил голову, поочередно целуя Баки в подбородок, горло, шею, скулу. Он остановился на мгновение, и Баки не нашел сил, чтобы посмотреть на него, потому что знал, на чем Стив сосредоточен. Мягкие, теплые губы коснулись шрамов, а железная рука уловила легкое прикосновение. Стив поцеловал его грудь, поиграл языком с одним из сосков. Он не спускался ниже, а в какой-то момент вовсе поднялся и снова прижался к губам Баки.

Баки прикусил его губу, забираясь рукой под резинку стивовых штанов, сминая пальцами твердые мышцы. Стив невольно застонал и потерся о него. Баки подвинулся, чтобы повторить движения, направляя Стива рукой. Они прижались друг к другу, Стив низко застонал в ухо Баки, и тот в конце концов не удержался и притянул его за волосы для очередного поцелуя.   

Стив оперся на предплечья и посмотрел вниз на Баки.

Не дав ему время сориентироваться, Баки обхватил Стива за пояс штанов и вместе с трусами стянул их вниз. Обхватил ладонью член Стива, погладил, потянувшись за еще одним поцелуем.

— Подожди, Баки, подожди, — Стив хрипло рассмеялся, и Баки снова ужасно захотелось его поцеловать.

— Что? — спросил он, исследуя губами шею Стива и не прекращая дрочить ему.

— Надо, чтобы ты... — не договорив, Стив повернулся на бок и положил руку на бедро Баки. Он попытался снять с него трусы, но Баки вовремя перехватил его за запястье, не уверенный, что Стив готов к этому. Тот лишь лениво и понимающе ему улыбнулся, будто прекрасно знал, что Баки делал все это время.  

— Баки, — Стив недовольно убрал руку и обхватил его член через трусы. По спине тут же прокатилась волна ослепительного удовольствия, и Баки застонал, толкнулся навстречу, вызвав самодовольную улыбку у Стива.

— Да, окей, — пробормотал он, оттолкнув Стива и, подцепив пальцами резинку трусов, стащил их с бедер. Отбросив их в сторону, Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как раздевается Стив. Тот сел и стянул с себя футболку, выкинул ее куда-то, и еще до того, как она коснулась пола, Баки уже притянул его и уложил на себя.

Сев сверху, Стив прижался и начал тереться членом о член Баки. Тот протяжно застонал, схватил Стива за бедра, направляя его движения и притягивая ближе. Стив нагнулся и прижался к его лбу, Баки поцеловал его, целовал его до тех пор, пока не кончился воздух. Еще толчок, второй, третий, и Стив кончил, шепча Баки на ухо его имя. Горячая влага размазалась между их телами. Баки был близко, очень близко, еще чуть-чуть.

Он потянулся к собственному члену, но Стив оказался быстрее, его ладонь обхватила крепко и уверенно. Пара движений, и Баки откинул голову, закрывая глаза и кончая, заливая кулак Стива и свой живот спермой.

Прошло больше времени, чем ему нужно обычно, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и когда он успокоился, то заметил, как странно Стив смотрит на его испачканную руку.

Он хотел было сесть и дать Стиву что-нибудь, чем вытереться, когда тот вдруг поднес ладонь к лицу и облизал ее от основания до кончиков пальцев.

— Боже, Стив, нет, — застонал Баки, закрывая глаза и хватаясь руками за лоб, — о нет.

Тем не менее он все равно услышал, как губы Стива причмокнули, и непроизвольно всхлипнул. Он не мог рискнуть и посмотреть на это еще раз, иначе это останется единственной вещью, на которую он будет дрочить всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Прости, — немного смущенно извинился Стив. — На вкус не так плохо, знаешь?

— Да, приятель, — Баки посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы, — знаю.

Удостоверившись, что Стив больше не выкинет чего-то подобного, Баки сел на кровати и поднял с пола трусы. Вытер свою грудь, а затем руку и живот Стива, позволяя пальцам как будто нечаянно скользнуть по его соскам.

Стив улыбнулся, и Баки почувствовал... он почувствовал, и такого не случалось с ним уже очень давно.  

Он встал с кровати, открыл шкаф и закинул грязное белье в корзину. Затем достал чистое, тут же переоделся, щелкнув резинкой по бедру, прежде чем повернуться к кровати. Стив стоял в паре дюймов от нее, в одних трусах, с футболкой в руке, странно поглядывая на Баки.

— М? — спросил тот, подойдя ближе и разгладив покрывало.

Стив в ответ только покачал головой и натянул футболку. Он завалился обратно в кровать, на что Баки только вздернул бровь и ничего не сказал, потому что Стив — последний человек, которого он выгонит из своей постели.

Баки сходил в коридор, чтобы выключить свет, и закрыл дверь в спальню. Забрался в кровать к Стиву, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте его силуэт, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте.

Они какое-то время просто смотрели друг на друга, потом Стив перевернулся на другой бок, потянув Баки за руку и обернув ее вокруг себя. Баки послушно повернулся следом, прижался к его спине, устроив одну руку у Стива на груди, а другую руку засунув под подушку. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Стива в шею.

— У меня иногда бывают кошмары, — сказал тот, — в которых Хэнк Пим приходит меня убивать. Просто чтоб ты знал.

— Любой сон про Пима кошмар, — хмыкнул Баки. — Чтоб ты знал.

 

***

  
  


— Сержант Барнс, — Фьюри приглашающим жестом указал на проход впереди. — Этот курс был разработан, чтобы проверить ловкость, скорость, точность и навыки принятия решений у агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Курс имеет экстремальный уровень сложности. Мы попросили агентов Бартона и Романову повысить этот уровень до соответствующего человеку вашей подготовки. Вы можете пройти его любое количество раз.

Баки осмотрел пол под ногами и без единого намека на самодовольство сказал:

— Одного раза хватит.

Фьюри вздернул бровь.

— Отлично. Выбирайте оружие.

Подойдя к столу, Баки взял два девятимиллиметровых Глока. Он проверил магазины, затем засунул один пистолет в плечевую кобуру, а другой - в набедренную. Затем посмотрел на стол, увидел снайперскую винтовку и набор ножей. Баки нахмурился и не стал брать винтовку, вместо этого взяв три ножа и пристроив их в ножны на другом бедре. Еще раз взглянув на стол, он выбрал большой, длинноствольный Блэкхоук, убрал его в кобуру и повернулся к Фьюри.

— Хорошо.

Он кивнул.

— Мы будем наблюдать за вами отсюда. Агент Ситвелл проводит вас вниз.

Баки вышел вслед за Ситвеллом из комнаты и, проходя мимо Стива, ничего не сказал. Его привели вниз в помещение для ожидания с дверью в противоположном конце. Впустив Баки, Ситвелл удалился.

— Можете поднять оружие, как только закроется дверь. Отсчет начнется с того момента, как вы выйдете на маршрут. Удачи.

Баки кивнул, достал револьвер и нож. Открыв дверь, он вышел в оперативную зону, и свет в помещении резко погас. Лихорадочное мигание стробоскопа, вспышки красного и смешивающиеся в белый шум крики, сирены и взрывы.

Он улыбнулся.

Все это напомнило падение Кремля. Баки сосредоточился на комнате перед собой, глубоко вдохнул и ринулся вперед. Квалификация быстро теряется, если не тренироваться, но это то, что он делает. То, для чего был создан. Голова опустела, осталась только цель перед глазами и отдача от выстрелов в правой руке. Он перезаряжал оружие снова и снова, доставал нож и не переставал двигаться вперед, постоянно настороже, готовый напасть. Он был хорош в этом. Он нырял в закутки, перекатывался, прятался за углами, вокруг стоял шум, он сбивал с толку, но Баки был спокоен и сосредоточен, он был на высоте. Он прошел курс до конца, все еще целясь, но не стреляя. Затем увел дуло пистолета вверх и поднял руки, показывая, что закончил, и в этот момент сирены замолчали, загорелся свет. Баки улыбнулся.

— Сержант Барнс, уберите оружие.  

Моргнув, Баки засунул Глок в кобуру. Он глубоко вдохнул, повел плечами, сбрасывая напряжение, сжал и разжал пальцы. И затем перевел взгляд на окно над тренировочной площадкой и отсалютовал, прекрасно зная, что там за ним наблюдает Стив.

Справа открылась дверь, и вышел агент Ситвелл, на этот раз он выглядел несколько бледным и ошарашенным. Он поманил Баки за собой, и они снова вернулись в комнату наблюдения.

Наташа и Фьюри выглядели собранно, как никогда. Бартон немного хмурился, а агенты Мэттерс, Клофилд, Чен и Джонсон смотрели на Баки с ужасом и восхищением. Ну а Стив... да, Баки редко видел такой взгляд, когда не стоял перед Стивом на коленях.

Он оглянулся на Фьюри.

— Поясните.

Баки нахмурился.

— Все дело в оружии на столе. Сорок пистолетов, один набор ножей, одна снайперская винтовка. Значит, мне понадобится и то, и другое. При этом винтовка слишком громоздкая, так что я выбрал револьвер. Более чистое убийство с длинной дистанции, чем если бы я использовал полуавтомат. Я стрелял с длинных дистанций, потому что так меня быстрее заметят те, кто не на земле. Заставь их выдать себя, тут же последует первая волна выстрелов. Ножи более эффективны в ближнем бою, чем пушки. А все остальное было просто... просто учебной стрельбой.

— Ты не пристрелил последнюю, — заметил Бартон, не сводя с него глаз.

— Агент Щ.И.Т.а, — Баки пожал плечами. — На футболке внизу была нашивка.

— Может, она была двойным агентом.

— Может. Но у нее не было оружия.

— Значит, если бы я был двойным агентом, ты бы снял меня быстрее, чем я тебя?

Баки закатил глаза.

— Мы что, на Диком Западе? Во-первых, у меня уже был пистолет. Во-вторых, я не потащу на перестрелку лук со стрелами.

Наташа прочистила горло, чтобы снять царившее напряжение, и протянула Баки ладонь. Тот улыбнулся едва ли не распутно и пожал руку. Наташа еле заметно растянула губы в ответной улыбке.

— Добро пожаловать в Щ.И.Т., Джеймс.

Фьюри выглядел максимально довольным, это значило, что он тоже почти улыбался.

— Добро пожаловать на борт.  

Фьюри с Наташей покинули комнату, оставшиеся агенты бормотали приветствия, проходя мимо и не в силах оторвать взгляда от него. Бартон улыбнулся, дерзко, но при этом почти дружелюбно.

— Добро пожаловать, агент Барнс. Хотя вынужден принести соболезнования Стиву. Потерять такую супругу...

— Клинт, — предупреждающе начал Стив.

— О-о-о, ну что ты, — возразил Баки, обхватывая Стива за талию. — Я свои супружеские обязанности выполняю исправно.

— Баки!

Баки подмигнул Бартону и усмехнулся, покачав головой. Тот лениво помахал и направился к выходу, оставив их со Стивом вдвоем. Баки отошел к столу и принялся снимать и выкладывать на него оружие. Закончив, он подошел к Стиву, смотрящему в окно на помещение для испытаний. Баки попытался увидеть то, что видел Стив, но перед глазами были только изуродованные манекены и груды человеческих тел, которые он уничтожил с максимально жестокой и рассчитанной эффективностью.

— Я предупреждал, что это будет плохой идеей. Тебе не стоило смотреть...

Стив оборвал его, схватив за пояс и впившись в губы жестким поцелуем. Баки удивленно вдохнул, и Стив воспользовался мгновением, чтобы прижаться к нему всем телом и скользнуть в рот языком. Баки застонал, сжимая в кулаках светлые волосы, и целуя словно в последний раз. Рука Стива скользнула Баки на задницу, крепко сжала и притиснула ближе. Баки выдохнул ему в губы, лизнул, проник языком, начал тереться о его тело, придавив Стива к стене.

Дверь на тренировочный этаж открылась, и Баки, глубоко вдохнув, сделал шаг назад. Стив, раскрасневшийся, растрепанный и тяжело дышащий, прислонился к стене. Баки взмолился:

— Возьми длинный обед. Пожалуйста. Позволь увезти тебя домой.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и распрямил плечи.

— Нет, нет. Прости. Это было непрофессионально. Хорошая работа, Агент Барнс.

Баки фыркнул.

— Если б знал, что у тебя встает на ножи и пистолеты, я бы позволил тебе быть рядом на тех одиночных миссиях во время войны.

Стив мягко улыбнулся.

— Нет, просто все дело в тебе.

Баки захотелось снова его поцеловать, к черту весь бонтон, но потом дверь снова открылась, и из-за нее высунулась голова Бартона. Баки не смог сдержать раздраженного взгляда.

— Если вы двое закончили обмениваться клятвами, то Фьюри ждет тебя у себя в  офисе, Барнс, — сказал Клинт. Его взгляд бегал от одного к другому, немного дольше комфортного задержался на Стиве, и затем лицо Клинта сложилось в гримасу страдания. — Господи, вы что, блядь, издеваетесь? Серьезно? Фу. Просто. Займитесь делом.

Когда Бартон закрыл дверь, Баки повернулся к Стиву, обхватил его смущенное лицо и рассмеялся. Он потрепал его по щеке, огладив скулу большим пальцем.

— Увидимся позже, ладно?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа от Стива, иначе шанс попасть в офис к Фьюри станет совсем призрачным.

Остаток дня ушел на заполнение бумаг и прохождение медкомиссии. Они снова пересмотрели его прохождение, и Баки заметил, что наблюдающих агентов в комнате было гораздо больше, чем того требовало наблюдение. Ему было даже не до их благоговейного страха. Это то, чему его учили, и на самом деле он куда более изобретательный. Этот курс просто разминка по сравнению с тренировками, через которые прошел он и Наташа.

Он вернулся домой только после семи. На кухне было темно, но в гостиной горел свет. Поставив сумку возле двери, Баки сразу прошел в спальню Стива, где тоже было светло. Стив сидел на краю кровати. Он посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Баки подошел и сел рядом.

— Они отправляют тебя на задание завтра, да?  

— Да. На две недели, — подтвердил Баки. Его рука легла Стиву на плечи, а затем соскользнула на поясницу. Стив повернул голову и поцеловал его, едва коснувшись губами. — Хочешь есть? Я свожу тебя на ужин, как полагается.

Стив фыркнул, зарылся пальцами в волосы Баки и снова его поцеловал. Потеряв равновесие, Баки выставил руку назад для опоры. Стив скользнул на кровать, утянув его за собой. Тот держался на одной руке, а второй залез Стиву под рубашку. Снова поцеловал его, долго и глубоко, застонал, когда Стив забрался ладонями под одежду. Баки оторвался от него на секунду:

— Это значит нет?

— Нет, я попозже что-нибудь сделаю, — ответил Стив, увлекая Баки в еще один поцелуй.

Баки замер и отстранился.

— Без обид, Стив, но ты ужасно готовишь. Отвратительно. Я готовил тебе обеды не из вежливости. А из соображений выживания.

Стив выглядел удивленным, затем нахмурился. Он положил ладонь на грудь Баки и толкнул.

— О, ну. Ладно. Хорошо.

Баки рассмеялся и накрыл ладонь Стива своей, потянувшись, чтобы поцеловать его, когда тот начал отворачиваться. Стив позволил ему, и Баки улыбнулся, касаясь его губ своими. Стив сгреб его за футболку, притянул, укладывая на себя, целуя все глубже и двигаясь все нетерпеливее.

Укусив Баки за губу, Стив отодвинулся и потянул край его футболки. Баки улыбнулся и отклонился, отбрасывая одежду. Стив тут же повалил его, перекинул через него ногу и накрыл собой.  

— О, то есть в этот раз так? — загнанно спросил Баки, задирая рубашку Стива, затем садясь, чтоб сдернуть ее через голову.

Баки перекатился, чтобы снять обувь с носками и стрясти штаны. На мгновение перевел взгляд на Стива, который занимался тем же, и наконец стянул с себя белье. Стоя перед ним полностью голым, Баки придвинулся к Стиву, обхватил его член, погладил его и лениво поинтересовался:

— Как ты хочешь? Мой рот? Язык?

Стив ухмыльнулся, но затем дотянулся до члена  Баки. Он ласкал его быстро и сильно, и Баки хмыкнул, толкаясь в его руку:

— Или так. Так тоже хорошо.

— Нет, — ответил Стив, откатываясь в сторону и дотягиваясь до тумбочки. Он достал смазку и презервативы, передал их Баки, и тот почувствовал, будто его сердце готово выпрыгнуть через глотку.

Баки забрал их и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стива. Получилось смазанно, слишком отчаянно, куда-то не совсем в губы, но все равно недостаточно. Когда Стив отстранился, тяжело дыша, Баки отбросил презерватив и выдавил немного смазки на пальцы. Два вошли практически без сопротивления, Баки застонал от понимания, что Стив все еще расслаблен и раскрыт после игрушки, которую они использовали тем утром.

 Он поцеловал бедро Стива, прошелся губами вверх по внутренней стороне, пока не коснулся языком его мошонки и основания члена. Другой рукой он обхватил ствол, мазнул головкой по губам, прежде чем взять в рот.  

Стив застонал и сжал в кулаке волосы Баки, тот ласкал его ртом и трахал пальцами, отрываясь только, чтобы укусить его за бедро, пока засовывал в него третий палец, а затем растянул их внутри. Баки облизал его яйца, вобрав одно в рот, и массируя большим пальцем прямо под ними, надавил на простату. Он почувствовал привкус смазки на языке и выпустил член изо рта. Проследил взглядом линию тела Стива, пока не уперся им в его глаза и не улыбнулся оттого, каким изможденным тот выглядел.

— Хочешь кончить сейчас или с моим членом внутри? — спросил Баки, проворачивая запястье и оглаживая член Стива. Тот напряг бедра вокруг плеч Баки, вильнул ими и застонал. Баки улыбнулся. — Это не ответ.  

— Хочу... хочу, когда ты... — выдохнул он.

— Сейчас? Хорошо, — сказал Баки, длинно лизнув ствол.

Стив дотянулся, оттолкнул его голову и промычал:

— Баки, нет, прекрати.

— Ладно, ладно, — Баки рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его бедро.

Он достал пальцы, вытер о простыню, а затем дотянулся до презерватива. Разорвав упаковку и отбросив ее, он раскатал латекс по члену, сжал его у основания, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Добавив побольше смазки, он направил член под нужным углом, подхватив Стива под колено. Посмотрел вниз, туда, где головка касалась ануса, а затем посмотрел Стиву в лицо. Баки закусил губу и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, начал медленно входить, не останавливаясь, пока не прижался мошонкой к заднице Стива. Тот шумно выдохнул, и Баки наклонился, поцеловал его шею, щеку, пока наконец не достиг губ.

Он опустился на предплечья, чтобы их бедра соприкасались еще теснее, и член Стива оказался зажат между ними. Баки двинул бедрами, и Стив разорвал поцелуй, удивленно вдыхая. Баки всю жизнь хотел увидеть его таким, лучше чем в любой фантазии.

— Бак, — позвал Стив на выдохе, оглаживая ладонями его бока и впиваясь пальцами в ребра. Он подавался навстречу бедрами, сжимая мышцы вокруг Баки, тот всхлипывал, быстро целуя его в губы.

Баки начал толкаться, туго и медленно, прижимаясь совсем близко, пока Стив не начал бормотать, что хочет больше, еще, быстрее, сильнее. Но Баки сохранял ритм, ровно до тех пор, пока Стив не взбрыкнул под ним, не схватил за задницу и не сказал:

— Баки, если ты не начнешь трахать меня нормально, я тебя вышвырну и закончу все сам. Давай же, покажи, что все не зря.

Не дай бог кто скажет, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс когда-либо пасовал перед настоящим вызовом.

Он устроил руки по бокам от плеч Стива, тот обхватил его ногой за пояс, и Баки засадил ему так, что каркас кровати надсадно затрещал. Стив пребывал словно где-то на грани боли и удовольствия, и Баки сделал это снова. Стив взвыл, стискивая пальцами ягодицы Баки, чтобы притянуть ближе.

Баки опустил голову, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо свои самые грязные мысли. Как ему хорошо с ним, какой он невероятный, какой горячий и узкий внутри, какой он чертовски горячий сейчас, когда умоляет Баки трахать его все сильнее и сильнее, как долго Баки мечтал о том, чтобы сделать это, с тех пор как вообще узнал, что значит “трахаться”, как сильно Стив кончит на его члене и как ему это понравится.

Стив был так близок к оргазму, что его трясло. Баки приподнялся, просунул руку между ними и начал дрочить ему. Минуту спустя Стив вскрикнул, крепко прижимаясь к бедрам Баки, его глаза закатились, а на живот брызнули горячие вязкие капли.

Баки продолжал его трахать, опустившись на локти и уткнувшись лицом в его шею, затем замер и кончил; удовольствие колючей волной прокатилось от самого копчика, заставляя задержать вдох и последний раз толкнуться внутрь.

Ему понадобилась секунда чтобы прийти в себя и понять, что Стив держит на себе весь его вес. Его руки лежали у Баки на спине, губы прижимались к макушке поцелуями.

Баки просунул руку между ними и обхватил пальцами член, достал его, сел на колени, чтобы снять презерватив, завязать его и отложить в сторону. Баки вытер их со Стивом простыней, затем оттолкнул ее к ногам и устроился сбоку от Стива, который мог только лежать и моргать, восстанавливая дыхание.    

Баки положил одну руку на подушку, а другой начал поглаживать его волосы. Он молча лежал рядом, давая Стиву время прийти в себя, наблюдая, как меняется выражение его лица. Спустя несколько минут Роджерс повернулся к нему и нахмурился.

— Теперь я зол на тебя.

Баки потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, но даже потом он только и смог выдавить из себя:

— Что?

— Мы должны были сделать это сто лет назад! Хотя бы в той старой квартире, где мы жили, пока ты не ушел на фронт. Или, в конце концов, когда ты вернулся и переехал сюда. Ты все скрывал!

На этот раз Баки понадобилось даже больше времени, к его сожалению, но когда до него дошло, он не остался в долгу.

— Э-э, ладно, во-первых, как бы сильно мне ни хотелось, я, правда, не думал, что тридцатые были хорошим временем, чтобы предложить лучшему другу все эти горячие гейские увеселения. Во-вторых, когда я вернулся, “хэй, прости, что пытался тебя убить, не хочешь потрахаться?” не казалось мне отличным способом восстановить нашу дружбу, а это вообще-то было для меня на первом месте.

— Я не знаю, это бы сотворило чудеса на дороге твоего прощения, — сказал Стив, улыбнувшись, и Баки пришлось его поцеловать.

Стив хмыкнул ему в губы, затем отпихнул Баки. Тот перекатился на свою сторону и начал наблюдать, как Стив немного неловко выбрался из кровати, прежде чем наклониться, подобрать и натянуть треники.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на Баки:

— Ты же вроде сказал, что голоден?

Баки впервые нечего было ответить на его сарказм. Он выбрался из кровати, нацепил трусы и побрел за Стивом на кухню, по дороге пялясь на его зад. Баки запрыгнул на стол, пока Стив ковырялся в холодильнике, наклонив голову и перебирая содержимое.

Перед глазами Баки была дверь холодильника, и взгляд крепко уцепился за таблицу, пока Стив отбирал то, что они возможно могли бы съесть. Баки подумал, насколько смущенным будет Стив, если он добавит в таблицу пункт “мой член”.

— Барнс, — позвал Стив тем тоном, который значил, что он пытался добиться от Баки внимания как минимум уже дважды.

— Хм?

— Я сказал, нам лучше просто заказать на вынос, — повторил Стив. Он перевел взгляд с Баки на дверь холодильника и страшно покраснел, но затем мягко улыбнулся. Он положил руку на голое колено Баки, пальцы согнулись, коснувшись внутренней стороны бедра. — Нам надо сделать такую для тебя.

— Мне не нужна таблица, — усмехнулся Баки. — В мире не осталось вещей, которые я не попробовал хотя бы однажды.

— Все равно, ты был таким щедрым и так помог, — ответил Стив с той хитрой улыбкой, которая заставляла кровь Баки бежать быстрее. — Будет невежливо не вернуть услугу. Сделай таблицу. Впиши все, что захочешь.

Баки медленно и развязно улыбнулся, и рука Стива сжалась на его колене.

— Все, что захочу?

— Все, что захочешь.

  
  


***

  
  


Баки составил таблицу. Успел за те несколько минут, когда сумел, наконец, оторвать себя от спящего рядом Стива, и пока Наташа не заехала за ним по пути на задание.

Таблица почти не отличалась от той, что он делал для Стива. Единственное, что он написал в ней — это “Стивен Грант Роджерс”, потом поставил большой крестик в поле “люблю” и прикрепил бумажку на холодильник, чтобы кое-кто нашел ее, когда проснется.


End file.
